Behind the Smile
by Ocean Queen Kai
Summary: Two young girls, Hanako and Yukiko, meet up with the feared Tenken, Sojiro. Can Hanako melt the ice arund this assassin's heart? Better then it sounds, please read! SojiroOC
1. The Tenken

**Chapter 1: The Tenken**

Kai: Hello there everyone! My first fanfic I'm actually posting! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except the idea, so no suing.

"Pl…please! D-don't! Aghhh…"  
A young boy, maybe 18 years old, stood over the man's warm corpse, an eternal smile etched into his face.  
"Couldnt have you interfering with Shishio-sama's ("Lord Shishio's") plans, now could we…?" He answered, his voice feminine, despite his gender. Sheathing his sword, the boy turned to start his short journey back to Mt. Hiei, where his Master resided. This innocent looking boy- chocolate brown eyes, blackish-brown hair, a smile on his face- was the tenken, ("Heaven Sword" or "Heavenly Sword.") Sojiro Seta.  
However, before the tenken had time to flee the scene of the crime, police sirens met his ears. Puzzled he turned, briefly wondering just _how _the police had found out so fast!  
Peering out from the alleyway Sojiro tried to locate where the noise was coming from, and why.  
To his surprise, the sirens and shouts of  
"Catch that thief!" were alarmingly close by. Why was he just now noticing them? He wasn't able to ponder this for very long as the police got closer and closer to the scene of the crime. Sojiro slipped back into the shadows of the alley just in time to see what all the commotion was about.  
A young girl, maybe 11 or 12 years old, hurried past with long black hair that put shame to a moonless night. She wore a baggy, ripped gi (A sort of fighting outfit worn in Japan) that was obviously much to big for her. As she ran, Sojiro noted the leather pouch tied to her belt that thunked against her leg with each step, as if it were carrying something heavy.  
The Tenken waited until the girl and police had passed before slipping away toward the mountains.  
**At the Mt. Hiei, Juppan-gatana Hideaway**  
"I heard a commotion earlier today. What happened?" asked an older man in the middle of a large sitting room. He looked like a large mummy, wrapped head to toe in bandages with only little tuffs of hair poking out at the top. Between his un-bandaged lips was a pipe, which he smoked leisurely while waiting for a response from his apprentice. This was Shishio.  
Sojiro stood, a smile still on his face as he replied,  
"Apparently there was a young thief. They should only be discovering the body now, or perhaps even later." He chuckled, but stopped as a young woman walked into the room. Her long, purplish hair was up in a bun, and her shoulderless kimono ruffled against Sojiro's hakama (a type of pants worn by Japanese men) as she passed.  
"Lord Shishio…" She said in her silky voice as she sat beside the mummy man,  
"Your bath is drawn…" She turned her gaze toward Sojiro.  
"Oh! So you're back, Sojiro…"  
The young man bowed slightly.  
"It's nice to see you Miss Yumi."  
Yumi smiled slightly, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow Lord Shishio for awhile…?"  
"Not at all."  
Yumi nodded, stood, and exited the room, Shishio not far behind.  
"Sojiro! I want you to guard tonight- make sure no one gets near- You know what to do if that happens…"  
Sojiro bowed again.  
"Yes Shishio-sama."

**To be continued....**

Me: I hope you enjoyed it! I've already written up chapters 2 and 3, and as soon as I get at least 3 ((3! Thats all I'm asking!)) I'll post them. Now, click the little purple button down there and review! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. 


	2. The Wolf

To Peqo5678: Ano... I guess you've gotta point! Ah well... I hope you like this chapter!

Me: This chapters longer then the previous...oy. I had such a tough time working on this one, not knowing really when to stop. But I hope you enjoy it! I know I said I wanted 3 reviews, but...I wanted to get this chapter out before I went insane in waiting... .

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and Yukiko. Hanako belongs to Kelli-chan**

**Chapter 2: The Wolf**

It had been a rather difficult job, even for one as talented as Hanako, the Wolf. All feared her, and even the bravest of men had to flinch at the mentioning at her name. Which, all in all, was very ironic considering The Wolf was no more then 4'8'' and 10 years old. Hanako had just got done robbing the Osaka House, which belonged to one of the wealthiest families in Kyoto. She sat on one of the rocks at the base of Mt. Hiei, tired from the running and dodging she'd done from the police.  
"Gees… all this fuss over a tiny little ruby?" She asked, pulling out a medium-sized ruby from the leather pouch near her leg.  
"Humph…" Hanako muttered, stuffing the gem back into the pouch.  
"Whatever… now then, onto home." She stood, brushing any noticeable dirt from her gi, before she jumped from rock to rock up the mountain. Her eyes, one a dark blur, almost black, and the other red as flames stared upwards, toward her destination. Upon reaching the said destination, a small log cabin near the top of the mountain, she noticed that something was wrong. First, the laundry was hung up to dry- something Hanako never did. Also, smoke was curling up toward the cobalt sky from a chimney on the side of the house. How was this strange you might ask? Hanako couldn't cook- she could burn water. The girl scowled, this could only lead to one possibility: Her sister was back.  
Yukiko was the envy of nearly every girl from Kyoto to Tokyo and back. She had long, wavy bubble-gum pink hair that stopped mid-thigh, and sparkling crimson eyes. A smile was also almost always on her face, for the sheer fact that she was a very happy, cheerful person. Yuki was currently standing near a wood-burning stove, stirring the Misao Soup (A type of Japanese dish. Kinda like vegetable soup with tofu in it. Very tasty) that was cooking in a pot that was on top of it.  
"What are you doing back?" Asked Hanako upon entering the house.  
Yukiko jumped, having not heard her come in.  
"Oh! Hanako! You're back, nice to see you again."  
Hanako scowled.

"You're avoiding the question, that means something's up."  
Yuki bit her lip, turning back to the stove and soup.  
"Ano…well…" ("Ah…well…") She mumbled, not wanting to meet Hanako's face.  
"I… got expelled from school…" Yukiko had currently been away for a maximum of 3 ears in "Dame School" which was a school in England for young women to attend to learn.  
Hanako rolled her eyes upward in, 'why me?' position before returning her miss-matched gaze on Yukiko.  
"What did you do?"  
Yukiko once again shifted uncomfortably, returning to slowly stirring the soup.  
"Ano…"  
"Wait… let me guess. This involves your kimonos?"  
"Yes…"  
"And someone making fun of them."  
"Yes! I had no choice but to go Cougar on her!"  
Yukiko, despite how much of a ditz she was, was rather vain when it came to her looks and clothes- anyone who messed with those two things had a death wish. 'Cougar' was Yukiko's alter ego, a mean-spirited fighter with a constant thirst for blood. She usually came out when Yukiko got very angry with someone.  
Hana shook her head,  
"That explains it... but why did you come _here_!?"  
"Well… it was either come here, or face Father's wrath." Yuki shrugged, pulling the pot from the stove and placing it on a mat to cool. Blowing out the first she said,  
"I don't know how you've been able to survive all this time Hana, without proper food and all…"  
Hanako's eye twitched in annoyance.  
"Leave my eating habits out of this! And stop changing the subject-"  
She was cut off by Yukiko stuffing a small spoon of Misao Soup into her mouth.  
"Try it!" Hanako swallowed the soup with difficulty, since the food being forced into her mouth was such a surprise- she ended up choking.  
Yuki turned back to the soup, ignoring her sister's trouble. Hana finally stopped, glaring at her sister- she always got like this when she wanted the subject dropped, and there was no use arguing with her.  
Hanako scowled slightly, but before she could say anything more about the subject, she stopped, turning to the window over the sink.  
"What was that?"  
Yukiko stopped pouring the soup into bowls, turning to Hana.  
"What was what?"  
Hanako didn't answer as she grabbed a dagger from her worn boots and started outside. Yukiko, confused, followed, wondering what her twin was going on about.  
"Someone's here."

**Dun,dun dun! A cliffie!...ish >.> I want some reviews for how hard I work for you people! > **


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

To reviews: o.o eep! Sorry about messing up colors and stuff, Kelli-chans being an idiot and won't let me watch her DVDs of Sojiro- so I can't see the colors and stuff. And I'm too lazy to go on goggle… to those who don't like the formatting or whatever- sorry, I think… but I'm not going to change anything just to please you. This is how I write. I'm not writing this to please anyone, I'm writing it because I want to- and because I feel the need to share my writing skills with others. (Did that make me sound vain…?)  
Enjoy all loyal readers, for this might be the longest chapter yet! And, I'm sorry if it might seem a little rushed at the bottom, but I was hurrying in the middle of A.D . And it was right at the end, so I had to rush to finish it. When I get more time I'll make it better.  
Disclaimer- See past chapters.

Boring.

That was the only way Sojiro could really describe guard duty. No one came up to Mt. Hiei- he and the Juppen gatana were the only ones on this god-forsaken mountain. He sighed, but never once let the smile leave his face. It was almost as if the boys face was stuck in a smile, never to frown. Suddenly, a movement to the right caught his eye. Turning his attention on it he saw a young girl, the thief from before he realized, climbing…no, _jumping _up the mountainside. His smile faltered the tiniest bit, ok, so he'd been wrong.  
"Oh well," he mused out loud to himself, "I guess I'll have to go deal with her then… what an easy battle…" The Tenken sighed as he too began his climb up the mountain.  
Upon reaching the girl's destination, a log cabin he'd never known to be there, he unsheathed his sword to wait the right moment to attack. Before he got too far however, the thief exited the house, glaring at him, dagger in hand.  
"Who are you? What are you doing on my property."  
Sojiro's pleasant smile seemed to confuse the girl, as she raised an eyebrow as if asking, 'Are you sure you're right in the head?'  
"As far as I'd known… the mountain belonged to no one."  
The thief scowled,  
"That's not what I meant!" It was obvious she was frustrated with how lightly he was taking this.  
"Leave now and I might not have to hurt you."  
This made Sojiro chuckle, a little girl like this hurt him?  
"Hanako! What's going on?" came another girl's voice.  
Hanako rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Get back inside Yuki!"  
"I don't want to!" retorted Yuki as she appeared in the doorway. She glanced at Sojiro, then did a double take.  
"Oh! Who's this? Your stalker?"  
Hanako twitched,  
"No he's a bunny rabbit!" She retorted sarcastically, making Yuki's eyes light up.  
"Oh how cute!"  
Han slapped a hand to her forehead.  
"…Why me?"  
Sojiro chuckled,  
"I suggest _you_ leave now before _I _am forced to remove you myself."  
Hana and Yuki looked over.  
"A girly-man like you take on us?" Asked Yuki, snorting.  
"Ha! _That's _a laugh!"  
Sojiro continued to smile, a hand going to his sword.  
"Now than, if you insist on being stubborn…"  
Hanako instantly went into a defensive position, dagger pointed at Sojiro.  
Yukiko frowned,  
"How rude…" She muttered, slipping her hands into her kimono sleeves and grasping two Ninja, or Diamond, Stars.  
"I don't usually like to fight, but if you do not remove your person from this house, I'll be forced to use-"  
"Yuki! Just shut up already!"  
Yuki pouted slightly, before finally going quite.  
Hanako turned back to the boy… but he had disappeared.  
Yuki frowned, confused,  
"H-huh? Where'd he go? Hey! Show yourself, and fight us like man!"  
"Look out Yuki!" Hana grabbed her twin, flinging her to the ground.  
A sword sank into the floorboards on the porch the pink-haired girl had been standing only moments before. Sojiro came into few seconds later, looking a little surprised that Hanako had noticed the attack.  
"I must admit, you've got skill! Maybe this won't be such a bad match after all!"

Yukiko scrambled to her feet, brushing dirt and grass off her kimono like crazy.  
"Gyahhh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" She wailed, lower lip quivering.  
Hanako ignored her twins pleas, and focused her attention on the Tenken.  
"Or maybe you're not as fast, or strong as you believed."  
Sojiro's smile faltered a bit.  
"I know I am strong, Shishio-sama trained me to be what I am today- a strong fighter."  
"Humph. And how would Shishio know?"  
"Shishio knows everything."  
Hana rolled her eyes,  
"Right, well, whatever. You're still weak to me."  
Sojiro's smile came back, irritating Hanako.  
"Stop smiling like that you idiot!" she cried out, disappearing from view.  
Yukiko's eyes went wide,  
"Oh wow… this is going to be a very difficult match…"  
Sojiro stood frozen on the ground, eyes closed and ears open.  
Suddenly, the rustling of clothes met his ears. Grabbing his sword and turning quickly the Tenken was able to block an attack from the side.  
Hana pushed off Sojiro'' sword with her dagger, flipped, and landed on her feet, facing him.  
"So, you've got some skills too, I suppose." She said coldly, while Yukiko clapped, smiling.  
"Great job Hanako! You can beat this little boy for sure!"  
"I highly doubt that." Came another man's voice. Yukiko turned to see who was talking… and shirked.  
"A-a-a MUMMY!" She squeaked, tackling Hanako.  
Hanas eye twitched towards Shishio.  
"Wh-what _is _thing!?"  
Shishio twitched in annoyance at being called a mummy, but turned his attention to Sojiro.  
"I heard you were having a fight, so I came to enjoy the bloodshed… how long have you been fighting?"  
"A total of 2 minutes."  
Answered Yukiko, still hiding behind Hanako.  
"You know… it doesn't work to hide behind someone who's a FOOT SHORTER THEN YOU ARE!"  
Yuki squeaked and jumped away from Hanako,  
"Scary…" She looked back over at Shishio, then at Yumi who came up behind him.  
"Oh… should I make some more soup…?"  
"IDIOT!" Hanako brought her hand around and slapped Yukiko over the head.  
"They're not here to eat, they're here to kill us!"  
"But… why would they do that?"  
Hanako gave this clueless Yukiko a look. Yes that's right- a look.  
"…Remind me how you're my twin again?"  
"Well, when we weren't born our embryo thingy split into two and-"  
"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Yukiko sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly at her sister.  
"Well…"  
"You're very skilled, for a girl." Came Shishios voice suddenly, making both girls turn and look at him.  
"Eh?"  
Shishio smirked,  
"How would you like… to become my next apprentice…?"   
Hanakos eyes grew wide.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Think about it- you could get revenge on whoever you wanted…"  
'Whoever… I wanted?" Hana thought back to their father, about how he'd abused them so many times.  
"...alright. Fine. But on one condition…"


	4. Help!

Author's note: I'm sorry for not getting any chapters up lately, but I've seemed to run into a bad case of writers Block x.x So, your patience would be greatly appreciated. And, if anyone would like too, would someone please do me the honor of helping me with this story? You can find my e-mail in my profile, and it'd be great if you had AIM. Please, I need some help on this if anyone wishes to see the 4th chapter!  
Thank you,  
Kai

Reviews:  
Stormykittycat: Wow! I didn't expect so many people to like this story! Your review is greatly appreciated!

Anonymous Freak: Ah. Thank you ; Please keep reading

Chikky-chan: o.o such enthusiasm! Thank you!

Sakura Silver Fox: **laugh** well, no yaoi in this story, even though I am a big fan of it.

Little Karma: o.o; you can't do that to me;

Soujiro's Girl: o.o **hides** I'm so sorry!

One Weirdo: O.o well… thanks!  
To everyone else I didn't mention: Thank you for your reviews! Sorry I didn't put your name up here, but I was running out of time in Science thank you! **Bow**


End file.
